Dishing it out (pertemis)
by LoLSauce
Summary: So this is just like all the others in the beginning but I'll add some stuff Percy abandoned and heart broken is found by chaos eventually returns as a helixian being to guard the hunt.
1. Son of a brother

**AN: sup this be LoLSauce this is my first fan fiction Let the flames begin i really don't care. This is a pertimis story soo... yeah.**

**Disclaimer- I don'**t own PJO or HOO

** Dishing It Out **

P**ercy's POV **

I had just gotten back from a quest not to hard just killing a couple of monsters clearing out a breeding ground not to much happened. I was just glad to get away from my idiot pompous son of a brother. He walked in after claiming to have defeated a Delphyne and every one flocked to him like a herd of animals but the delphyne which me and grover headed over to check out and found that the decomposed body of the legendary creature was in fact the one that i had killed over 3 years ago why it didn't explode into dust it just didn't. But lets get back to now i couldn't wait to get to see my Annabeth the love of my life this afternoon i had planed a date to propose to her. After we had won over the giants there was a **HUGE** party to celebrate our victory in which I had time to ask Hephaestus himself to make the ring. _flash back-_ _Jason Frank and Annabeth had been knocked out in the first 35 minutes of the fight against the giants and piper hazel and Dionysus soon followed.__**(lol Dionysus)**__ So it was me half of the surviving camps and the rest of the gods against the giants but lucky for us_ _i was pissed off at them for laying a hand on my wise girl_. _I fought with renewed strength every thing around me was a blur 20 seconds 1 giant down 60 more 5 dead all together I was a whirl wind of fear and death i destroyed over half of the giants in 3 minutes and the rest joined there brothers in hell afterwards._  
>i was yanked back into reality by i a voice i hadn't heard since the party. "hey perce good to see ya bro" "Grover hey hows the kids and juniper and stuff" he and juniper had gotten married about 3 weeks after the victory. "good what about you and annabeth" he replied "Awesome I'm about to propose" i whispered "ohhhhh" was all he managed to say "see ya later g-Man" i yelled as i ran off to find annabeth. Truth is he is one of the only friends i have left after Dominik that brother a I was talking about earlier showed up. I ran along the beach searching for her and heard cheering from the amphitheater i ran to check it out and found my father standing proudly next to my sist- i mean brother I honestly confuse him with an Aphrodite girl by how much whines (and how much time he spends making out with them) i wandered closer to hear what he was saying "-there fore by naming this hero my favorite son and greatest hero of man and god kind alike i disown my now ex son Percy" he announced pride no doubt-ably in his voice. Well then, At least I still had Annabeth I mentally sighed. I went back into the Poseidon's cabin only to to find all my stuff in a duffel bag waiting for me on the steps. Okay at least i don't have to pack. As I started thinking about where I'd be sleeping I heard murmuring on the beach "Oh come On Annabeth when are you gonna break up with my dork brained of a brother" One of the voices said but I had a pretty good clue on who it was. " We're going on a date tonight I'll do it then, you're so much better than him i have no clue why I even went out with him in the first place." felt my heart shatter at these words but i forced myself to continue listening "Damn right I'm better than him he couldn't beat me up with one hand behind my back, gods what a weakling I -can't believe something so hideous cold be a result of My Father" he boasted " probably came from that B**** he calls a mother" at that I burst out of the bushes i had been crouched behind and started screaming all my rage at them "You have no right to be calling my mother any thing like that she worth 700 of you, And you son of a sea god get your arse <strong>(pretend its the other word) <strong>back here!" by now the whole camp knew what was going on the sea was trashing wildly the sun was blotched out by storm clouds large earth quakes were shaking the ground the horses where in an outrage just because my father disowned me doesn't mean that i didn't have powers. "You think you with your weak arse self think you can beat me you can't even hold a sword right!" I screamed "well then how would you explain the dead uh... What ever it's called outside the camp that I killed" be replied " That Delphyne bet you wouldn't now what it is because you have been to busy making out with My girlfriend well now EX girlfriend to pay attention i killed that thin 3 years ago ask cCiron Grover gods you can even ask Thalia they saw me do it!" I yelled There was a ring of campers surrounding us looking with there eyes open wide in shock at the new information they had gathered."You think you can beat me, bring it" Dominick yelled bringing out his sword his blue eyes where filled with fear his short brown hair wavered slightly int he wind he looked even paler now than usual he was like 4 inches shorter than me and his untrained figure was flabby. I pulled out riptide and readied it in a fighting stance "Perseus Jackson you dare try to harm my favorite nephew!" i heard Zues voice boom in the clouds "yes uncle I do!" i retaliated "Tomorrow 2 O'clock you fight over the girl the winner gets to keep her as there bride that was what you where trying to do is it not young Perseus" my uncle said as he and Posiden flashed down from Olympus "Was what i was trying to do i don't want It anymore" i replied in disgust " yeah uncle why don';t we just get it over now" Dominick said. "okay One rule though NO KILLING" said zues 3...2...1 FIGHT just like that blades where clashing i started pushing him back with a flurry of downward strikes "ow ow ow UNCLE he's hurting me" whined my brother "Percy stop" yelled zues so pathetic I thought lowering my sword turning to my uncle when all the sudden I was stabbed in the side by my brother doubling over to examine my wound I was kicked in the face by Annabeth "that's for trying to hurt my Dominick" she screeched everything was a blur all i could hear where calls of rage at me for harming my brother i grabbed my bags and ran i ran and ran and ran as far as i could i ended up in an unknown forest and passed out.

**So that was chapter one next chapter he meats chaos bumbumBUMMM read and review**

** LolSauce out. ;-P**


	2. Chaos

**LolSauce here I am going to try to do like 2 chapters a day that are short or 1 long Dont own pjo or hoo**

Chaos Pov  
>Oh shix those gods just made the single most stupid decision ever I mean if this Jackson boy can prove worthy enough I can take him in I mean I all ready can he has more skill and experience than most commanders or will after my blessing but thats not what I want him for. My Assasins need a leader and those hunters down on earth could use a guardian no matter what Artemis thinks they aren't as good as they used to be.<br>_

Percys Pov  
>I woke up feeling rejuvenated and healthy wtf i thought next to me on the ground was a note saying <em>your welcome <em>I reviewed the past events in mind I can't believe they just tossed me out I saved the world twice even the campers where trying to kill me I don't blame them though to them I was just a low life turd**(couldn't think of another word** ) Dominick made them think I had ruined all there stuff Katie Gardner's garden, The stolls flying shoes,Clarisse spear but she still sided with me after i told her what happened but the only people I had where her Grover Annabeth and Nico but Nico and Thalia where always away so was Grover with his lord of the wild duties then there was Annabeth who was drifting away further each day and Clarisse wouldn't let people know we where friends ugh I just need to focus on staying alive. After looking through my bag i found every thing I could possibly need water, ambrosia,nectar, perfect fitting clothes, throwing knives, and even a mp3 player with all my favorite songs on it "where did all this stuff come from " I breathed" as I was changing I heard a hell hound so I quickly scurried up a tree to hide but of course something had to go wring and i realize my stuff was right out there in the open I couldn't pray to any gods because then they would know whee i was and I don't think that's a good idea so I waited. As the hell hound neared the bag I dropped down onto it's back and before it could buck me off I decapitated the thing. As i slid down I saw 5 shimmering lights then Apollo, Athena, Artemis, Hestia, and Aphrodite stepped out so of course I did the manly thing and ran not from Hestia or Apollo Or Artemis but from the love god.  
><strong>Hestia pov<strong>  
>In the middle of me making some beef stew for lunch I felt an odd power surge of the coast of long island. Huh i wonder what that was about 9 seconds later I was called to Olympus for an a Emergency meeting bleh my pie was almost done. "Good now we are all here" Zues bellowed as I flashed in and sat on my throne "As most of you probably felt the power surge by the campers location there is no need to worry we" pointing at him self and barnical beard "took care of it " he proudly announced "May I ask who or what the surge was and how you took care of it?" I asked "well.." Poseidon started " The threat was Percy and now he's most likely dead you all can thank us later for saving your life." Zeus finished "WHAT" I yelled and flashed out followed by a few others.<br>**Percy pov  
><strong>  
>I got about 5 feet before I was tackled by Apollo "oh thank Zeus your alive" they all sighed "listen I don't have long but I've had my eye on you for a while would you like to be my champion" Hestia said "uh" while nodding my head was all I could manage. I was struck in the chest my a warm beam of fire it was comforting and smelled like cookies after it retreated i felt and odd burning sensation in my gut not painful just warm and fuzzy also my sea green eyes now had a ring of fire and had the capability to see at night and my wolf stare was better :D. "you now have the power to summon flames and home cooked food from the hearth" Hestia announced " Thank you lady Hestia " I said bowing " no need for that, I believe there are others that wish to bless you as well.<br>10 min later im now 6'1 a battle strategist a musician and am good with nature "MY TURN" Aphrodite screeched "NOOO" I ran with a look of horror on my face all the gods laughed I was forced to go through the torture of the love goddess I Now stand about 6'5 With my chiseld features now looking as if I was carved into marble Athena and Artemis were drooling along with Aphrodite "we should go zeus will notice were mussing" Hestia said "fine" Aphrodite said pouting while flashing out alongside Hestia "You guys are MAIDENS snap out of it" coughed Apollo Aphrodite had some pretty strong perfume poof out mist when that didn't work he just walked up to therm and flashed them out. After playing with my powers for about 20 minutes I saw another shimmer ugh I thought what next. thought of the devil a man that was wearing a Pitch black suit with super novas for eyes walked up to me and said "Percy my boy I see those stupid gods threw ya out wanna be an assassin" I was really freaked out "um.. Who are you" I said "chaos creater of everything so assassin or no assassin make up your mind" this guy was was crazy "Assassin I guess " I answered unsure "good choice " he whispered "Okay where to who you saying bye to" he asked "No need I doubt any one would care and I don't want those who do to think im coming back any time soon"I replied in a deathly quiet tone "okay" and with that we flased or more like portaled out.

Athena Pov

As soon as I was flashed back me and Artemis immediately walked away from Apollo blushing "holy cow Percy is Hot" I said "Yeah no kidding your daughter doesn't know what she's missing out on" Artemis replied "what do you mean by that"I snapped "father told me that Annabeth had been cheating on percy with this so called hero of the century Dominic the girl broke his heart he hasn't had time to mourn word is he was sucked out to chaos for another war." Said Artemis I could't beleive what I was hearing my daughter being so stupid impossible I would have to talk with her later but now I had to get to the throne . "come on dad gets mad if were late" I was reminded "ok lets go ". Once in the throne room zeus started the so called Emergency meeting

**Third person pov**

"As you may or may not know there was an extremely powerful being that had entered the atmosphere and then teleported out with another extremely powerful being if you have any info tell me or Die" threatend zeus evrey one was shocked at how desperate he seemed " Brother if you haven't realized history has repeated its self once again and if im correct the primordial are next" whispered Hades he was scared to death by what could and would happen next. Hades for my sake let the primordials rise we have Dominic he's 2 times the hero percy was we will be victorious " boasted zeus "how would you know percy os the demigod i was thinking of" at that zeus Shutup he knew he made a mistake a very bad mistake, .

**cliffie next one will be out by tommorow review please need help lolsauce out**


	3. Powers and such

**A/N so please review sorry for not posting earlier middle school homework sucks. :-P **

**Percy  
><strong>As I stepped through the portal I saw a marvelous city It made Olympus's golden thrones look like a porter potty. "This is Exverta my first made planet" stated chaos apparently catching on to my wandering eyes trying to take in all the marvelous sights "It's amazing" I murmured. As we walked through what looked to be a downtown area I saw that the sky was free of pollution despite the many buildings it showed millions of stars one building towered higher than the rest. Its windows shining like crystal as they were a dark purple tint with a gold helix in the middle and an occasional golden window. The technology was so advanced and yet people still carried around swords. When we approached the purple building I saw what looked like army troops marching into the side of the building and a group of 5-6 figures sneaking in through the various golden tinted windows " Lord Chaos who are those people " I asked pointing at the last figure before it to vanished along with the rest. "Please don't say lord to formal and those are my assassins not many people notice them " he replied "oh" and the rest of the trip was made in silence.

**Chaos  
><strong>Once in my throne room along with Percy the assassins and my best army troops I began to speak "I have called you all here today to **(join these two beloved in holy matrimonial ceremony lol had to not really though) **appoint a new leader and a prince and protector of this and all other galaxy's in my control" I announced when I looked over to Percy he looked uncomfortable with all the attention I guess I should have told him what his tittles would be " Along with this he will also be Appointed the leader of my Chaos Assassin troops out ranking all but me so listen up" I finished. _Percy What do you want to be known as hence forth"  
><em>I telepathically relayed. As he stared at me in question I realized that I more than likely didn't tell him how to telepathically communicate._Just Say it out loud _I said. " I wish to hence be known as omega hoping to be the last thing a victim will ever see" he whispered _very fitting i was thinking the same_. K now that's over with sermon time." Bow down and repeat after me, I Omega shall follow out all orders given to by me and me only unless authorized by me, I shall serve with complete honor and aleigence I shall protect my cause at all risks even at the cost of my own life" I commanded.

**Percy  
><strong>repeating after Chaos I said " I Omega shall follow out all orders given to by chaos and chaos only unless authorized by chaos , I shall serve with complete honor and aleigence I shall protect my cause at all risks even at the cost of my own life" After I was shot with a Pitch black beam of raw power I seethed with pain and anger as it hit me I felt my blood boil turning into a slight silver/purple hue the color of a Helixien being all my senses where enhanced it was the most painful experience of my entire life. " I know dub thee my champion prince and protector of all galaxy's and Leader of my assassins" I heard chaos announce as the beam retracted. After I was in plain sight again I found I was in a hood which covered all my face except my mouth and I had wings sprouting from my back that where pure black darker than midnight. At the sight all bowed down which confused me so much. "It is him it is the chosen one!" I heard someone say from back behind the troops even chaos looked surprised confused even. What confused me most was not many people didn't have wings they just were not black. As I continued to examine my self I found I was now dressed in black Armor with swirls of gold and sea green it fit me perfectly it was light armor I could tell it was Very durable it allowed much flexibility also in the middle there was A golden helix surrounded by a blood red Omega sign. " What do they mean by chosen one" I asked "Ill tell you later but now we must leave before there is an outrage I had started noticing the volume in the room slightly increase when someone threw a shoe we flashed out along with the other assassins. I fell hard as we flashed into another room I felt nauseated and sore from the major power increase. "Blegrblrgl" I groaned as I attempted to stand up "what in the name of Hades just happen" I heard someone yell as 5 more people flashed into the room the voice sounded feminine and vaguely familiar "listen I know your all confused just let me explain" chaos said interrupting the bicker " This' he said pointing at me"is Omega he is or was a Demigod who was betrayed and thrown out like trash, I brought him here because I had been watching over his whole life not unlike yours he has proved worthy of all his tittles and as it turns out he is also the boy from the Proficey " chaos said quickly "so who is he really" a male in dark gray and orange armor his had a Golden helix with flames surrounding it. "ill let him tell you himself" chaos said smugly the son of gun "Uh, I'm Percy" I said nervously "Percy what." asked another assassin "jackson" i said backing down against there glare "Holy Hephaestus it is you" the one with the orange and grey armor said "why don't you all introduce yourselves I'm sure you have a lot of catching up to do" chaos said as he flashed out. One by one the hoods where removed all my dead friends standing right in front of me , Zoe now known as star wearing white and silver armor with stars on it looking about 5'11 (A/N all armor has a golden helix surrounded with a representing symbol) Luke now known as delta with bronze colored armor with a delta sign next to the helix about 6 foot, charlie beckendorf was the one with the orange and grey armor he was about my height , there was also Silena with a bright pink armor about 5'10, and what surprised me most was the hunter I hadn't seen since she walked into the giant robot eye Bianca wearing pitch black armor with silver sculls surrounding her helix they also all had silver wings . "Long time no see dork brains" Bianca murmured obviously confused "hey guys" I said with enthusiasm "looks like we have a lot of explaining to do" I heard Luke say. "Okay so what did chaos mean when he said betrayed and thrown out " asked Selina, "oh well after we won the giant war-" "wait there was another war" Selina screeched "yep, as I was saying after the war was won a guy walked into camp saying he killed some monster long story short I was betrayed by all my friends cheated on and thrown out" I finished water in my eyes I never had time to really understand the full extent of my betrayal "wow after all you did for them" Luke whispered in amazement. " yeah I think I'm going to crash anywhere to sleep 'round here" I asked "down the hall to the right 3 doors down that's the commander room a spot you just filled" replied Bianca "k thanks see you guys in the morning. I walked into the room and it instantly started changing colors to sea green with a trident on the wall a king size bed popped up with black covers there was the smell of the ocean with a slight hint of forest a T.V set with lots of gaming systems a snack bar and every thing else someone could ask for there was even a pool/hot tub! As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out yet no dreams came. In the morning I awoke to a rapping on my door "Come in" I yelled rubbing the sleep out of my eyes I sat up as Chaos walked in "I hope you find every thing to your liking " he asked "yeah its amazing" I responded "good I'm guessing you'll want to know what your powers are?" he said "yes please" I had been wondering about those I felt immensely powerful. "okay you have control over every single thing I do except for creating life forms, planets, and raising people from the dead." he said "meaning you have control over all the gods powers the primordial and every thing else you are now the 2nd most powerful being ever once you train you will rival with me, also being prince of the universe as I fade you will gain more power right now you are a helixian being highest ranked being ever you have the power to fight all the most powerful titans at once " wow I thought that much power your training today after breakfast you will break your limits mentally and physically time travels much faster here so you wont miss much on earth a new threat will arise in 1,000 years time you must be ready" and with that

**The chapter ends haha srry this is just a filler i know i need to update more. more you reveiw Faster i update thinking of changing up pairings so voting starts now pairs could be  
>percyXthalia<br>percyXartemis  
>percyXzoe<br>percyXbianca review please**


	4. AUTHORS NOTE need reviews

OK I have 1 vote for pertemis and 1 for a collage of all four adding thalia i like the collage idea but it will take a while to plan out i need more reviews how about I post the next chapter after 5 more reviews ( hehe black mail ) i kinda need the person hes going to date or whatever because im fast forwarding through the training and so yea VOTE


	5. prophecy and 2 lovers :D

**okay so I have someone who wants all +Athena and someone with pertemis so what I think im going to do is percyXbianca Artemis zoe and maybe athena later on (i dunno) so powers percy currently has are all four elements powers of hades kids control over metal and lightning he has powers over all gods and there elements and as chaos fades he will gain more :-D**

Percy

It's been 300 years i joined chaos I've been through hell and back i am daily pushed to my mental and physical limits I gain powers as chaos looses them so i have to constantly train to keep myself top notch I've become the most feared being in this galaxy been through wars that would make Ares curl up and die. But through it all I still haven't heard the prophecy it totally erks my nerves "hey um chaos has another mission for you" Bianca said over the intercom "blurgh" I groaned through my pillows "Ill be there soon " crawling out of bead I winced my toned body sore from all yesterday's training. After rejuvenating myself with a dip in the pool I got dressed in a navy blue hoody and some black jeans with a pair of white and blue Nike slides. As i walked into chaos office i thought about my last 300 years i had greatly surpassed all the other assassins in power and skill within 50 years going through wars where some did curl up and hide in a corner *coughlukecough* then there was the girls I started to get feelings for Bianca and Zoe not much just little stirs that started about 70 years back but they sure have grown almost as much as Artemis wait what I had to do a double take on that did i really like Artemis . I guess it just crept in I never really notice the day dreams of her flowing auburn hair or those hypnotic silver eyes uhh i sighed i guess i really do choose the worst people to have feelings for Zoe maiden Bianca maiden Artemis man hating Maiden god but for some reason i had a feeling that it was meant to be i was just missing someone it really gets on my nerves when i don't know stuff "Chaos to Omega are you just going to stand there or are you just gonna stare at Star (Zoe) " said Angel (Bianca) "just bring him in he needs to hear this" said chaos if chaos was serious then this must be important " okay whats up " i said sitting down in his office " listen its about time you here this prophecy" Oh My Primordial FINALLY "  
>Betrayed and forgotten a hero shall rise<br>Haunted by his past a memory he must over come  
>savior of Olympus Bane of giants must Fight once more<br>To save the world and defend his four immortal lovers  
>Will survive to become master of all or die and loose Everything "<br>as chaos finished Delta walked in singing some "look ma no hand look ma no hands and no darlin i dont dance Ima bad mutha-" he suddenly stopped when ha saw all of us glaring at him "Your late" growled Beta (Selina) as he awkwardly sat down next to Alpha (beckendorf) "Omega you will have a 2 year mission down to earth in 3 months to gain your lovers but for now you Star and Angel will be sent off on a mission to Alzeraz to assassinate the Governors of Selpintain " said chaos sternly "yes sir we replied and headed of to prepare for take off

Star pov.  
>As I saw Omega start off to his room to prepare for the mission I decided to follow him, Titans he's Hot I don't understand why that Annabeth girl would give up a chance to be with him he's kind, Loving, loyal, Hot . I Don't know where these thoughts where coming from I can't be falling for a boy... no Man he is the only being fit for that tittle but none the less he is a male and though my being a maiden was cleared long ago I still wish to follow Artemis rule. As he walked into his room i slipped in behind him before the door shut and hid behind the mini fridge and microwave <strong>( she is now caught up to date and has fixed her grammar but there will be some thees and thy sometimes) <strong>as he starts to take off his jacket I see his chiseled abs his sun kissed skin as he changes into shorts I can see a noticeable bulge in his boxers why am I even here i ask myself but I can't tear my eyes off of him as his muscles flex while he swims a few quick laps in his pool. While he's not looking I sneak up behind him and jump in splashing him. "hey Star" he says seductively waving his eyebrows gods he hot his eyes are amazing sea green with rings of flames surrounding the and a twinkle of gold or black every once in a while. I splash some water in his face starting a splash of which I epically fail "Hey aren't you supposed to be getting ready" I reply " I could ask the same for you" he says his eyes starting to wander to my white now see through tank top "my eyes are up here you know" I snap though i don't really mind him looking "uh um guh" he stutters his cheeks turning red "I should go I need to get ready" I sigh not wanting to leave but if someone caught us swimming together they might start getting suspicious that i'm one of those 4 lovers of his. "wait" he half yells as I climb out of the pool "why" I ask "uh, what if someone sees you wet then they would know we where hanging out" he suggest not sounding very sure of himself. Just then the door bust open and a very surprised angel walks in "WHAT ARE YOU DOING" she screeches "uh i um uh..." I don't know what to say guhh why did I have to follow him I thought mentally slapping myself "we where just taking a quick swim before leaving" Omega says before I can make things worse "Okay mind if I join Chaos says we don't have to leave for another hour or so" she asks "um sure" replies Percy " great do you mind if i swim in what I'm wearing now" she asks "no problem" came the answer.

Angel Pov  
>When we where told to go and get ready for the mission I noticed Percy leave first then star followed closely behind. Wonder what that's about before I find out I need to ask Chaos something "um hey chaos" I say walking up to him "yes Bianca er Angel" he replied it gets on my nerves when anyone calls me Bianca well except Omega but he doesn't slip anymore "uh you know how you said Omega is to have 4 immortal lovers" I ask quietly " Listen Angel I don't know who they are but I have a feeling he likes you he has had his eyes on you and Star for a while I can tell he likes the both of you but he beats himself up about it because he likes more than one girl and the fact that he doesn't know you guys aren't maidens anymore doesn't help" he replied in a very father like tone he has a way of knowing what your thinking even if you yourself don't know. "uh okay I need to get ready i say "alright you guys don't need to leave for another two hours though" he yells as I run out to pack. When I get into my room Which has silver walls like Zoe but where hers are all silver mine are black also with dark covers on my queen size bed and a black couch by my T.V. I walk into my bathroom and take a quick shower then change into a green Tank top and a pair of grey booty shorts I walk barefoot into Omega"s room and find him and Zoe splashing around "WHAT ARE YOU DOING" I screech "uh i um uh..." Zoe stutters "we where just taking a quick swim before leaving" Omega says I immediately calm down realizing that If I'm going to be one of his lovers he will be around other women "Okay mind if I join Chaos says we don't have to leave for another hour or so" I say " great do you mind if i swim in what I'm wearing now" I ask No problem came the reply as I jump in I wave Zoe over into my direction " don't tell me you like him to" she sighs "wait you like Percy" I say using his real name I like it more than Omega But I don't use it often because I' reminds him of his past "yeah for the past 70 years or so" she answered "listen I was talking to Chaos and he does like the both of us he just doesn't know were not maidens anymore" I whisper "do you want to tell him " she asks "sure lets do it before the mission" i suggest "okay"<p>

Percy Pov  
>As Star walks over to Angel I can;t help but think about what happened when Star caught me checkin her out she was wearing a similar outfit to Angel But she had on a white tank top that was now see through showing off her C cup boobs they seemed to be almost D but whatever was missing there was made up for in her ass I can't believe how beautiful she was her olive tan skin and Brown eyes with her elegant black hair she had an athletic build and her soft pink lips that I wish I could just kiss all day I realize these "little stirrings" where much bigger than I thought I think I'm in love she always makes me happy when i'm around her her smile sends butterflies into my stomach she was amazing and Bianca had tan skin and a D cup her ass was a little smaller than Star but I thought she was perfect her dark brown hair matched her eyes and although she seemed tough and dark on the inside she had an amazing personality "hey Percy: I hear Angel say nervously almost no one used my real name her and Star looked a little scared "yes" I replied curiously "just to let you know um... we aren't maidens anymore it was washed away by chaos he said one day it would just get in the way" I just barely heard Star say. I had butterflies in my stomach does this mean what I think it does "what were trying to say is that we both like you a lot and since your supposed to have 4 immortal lovers we where wondering if you liked us back" said Bianca "I walked er swam over to them and embraced them both "you have no clue ow long i've been waiting to hear that " I whispered suddenly i felt a pair of lips on mine seeing it was Bianca I kissed back passionately then moving on to Zoe moving my hands up her side I felt her shiver her hands slowly entangled there selves in my hair the kiss turned into a heated make out session switching back and fourth between the two I heard the door open and Beta walked in "eeeeeek! ALPHA come here" she screamed 2 seconds later Beckendorf arrived along with Delta to see a messy haired heavily blushing me with Star and Angel looking similar. "Really Omega" I heard Alpha sigh "well I don't come and criticize you when you and Beta are fucking what gives you the right to criticize me for making out with my girlfriends" I replied upset he interrupted me "uh maybe we should go and get ready" whispered Angel "Okay I'll see you later I guess. While everyone was gawking Star and Angel clambered out of the pool and hurried off "Will you stop staring and go train" I heard Chaos say I wonder when he got here " Me and Omega have some things to talk about" One by on every body left leaving me and chaos alone...Shit... "listen I know you love them but don't hurt them or try to move to fast there new to boys" Chaos murmured " I know, and I wouldn't do anything or force Anything on to them. I'm kinda just getting back into the swing of things to if you know what I mean" I replied with slight humor in my voice " I know I'll leave you to pack take off in 15 minutes you sure spent a long time making out" he said smirking as he flashed out. I blushed then got ready.<p>

Star Pov  
>As he rushed forward to embrace us I thought he was going to reject us but as he smiled and murmured stuff in our ears I felt love and passion but It was Angel that made the first move she stiffly raised her head and planted a kiss on his lips he opened his eyes to see who it was but then passionately kissed back then switched on to me rubbing his hands up and down my sides made me shiver with delight my tank top raised the skin on skin contact drove me crazy as he switched back I felt sad at his absence but heard Angel moan slightly as he moved to her neck she tangled her hands in his hair and seductively rubbed against him as he moved to me I felt a new found bulge in his lower regions he turned his head and nibbled my ear making me stiffle a moan in delight wanting to have the same effect on him I started to grind on him hearing his groan made all the effort worth it we continued to process for what felt like 20 minutes when Beta walked in and you know what happened then as me and Angel scurried out we had heavy blushes on our cheeks we decided to run into my room since it was closest to Omega. "Where in the World did you learn how to grind when I got him back he was almost rock hard" Angel asked still breathless from the make out session "oh well i didn't really learn for say I just did what felt right I guess" I replied. "But did you here him he called us his girl friends " we did that girly little eeek thing you see on tv "Gosh Star you have like seven hickeys on you" Angle gasped "well you have like 10-11 on you how long where we in there" I asked. "I don't know but can I use your shower to get the chlorine out o my hair" she asked "sure" while she showered I got her weapons and under stuff from her room when I came across an old hunter uniform, i missed the hunt I really did but I loved Percy more.<p>

Time skip Percy Pov  
>As we boarded the ship I felt the girls slip there small hands into my large ones walking onto the ship I tapped on a dragon tribal tattoo going from my neck over my chest and some abs then down to my wrist when I tapped it the tattoo seethed out becoming impenetrable armor black with sea green, gold and now silver swirls also there where slits in the back for my wings which I let out also impenetrable the golden helix glowed in the middle slightly and the red Omega sign pulsed with the blood of my enemies kind of creepy but it gave a good scare I took out my double swords νύχτα διατρητικού meaning night piercer and δεξιός Dexter which was Helixes sword Helix was Chaos Father truly the most powerful being but he has long since faded. I was accepted by the sword the only one though worthy but lets get back to the current mission as we land I immediately survey the area and find nothing unusual walking out of an alley way we disguise our selves as normal teens "lets head to the counsel meeting I think the governors will be there " I suggest we headed in the direction of the main hall I have this place memorized by the sheer number of wars we had to assist it in. Once up to the main gait we start to devise a plan " There is going to be a vote on passing some law today so they will be in the same room making it easier to find them but the security will be hyped up" said star "how about I clear out the security causing a diversion while you" pointing at Angel "sneak in through the back window of the voting hall and take out as many of the politicians as you can and Angel you go a head and block the security rooms passage then we all gang up and trap them and they go bye bye" I said "K" said angel "les get it on" yelled Star as we ran to activate our plan. I split up and jumped the fence shooting 2 guards with the pistols hanging at my sides as I cleared out the south east entrance I heard the alarm go Off " WARNING SOUTH EAST SECURITY BREECH ALL MEN REPORT TO SOUTH EAST WING" as I ran and climbed onto the roof I got a machine gun out I could summon up any average weapon pretty useful but it was nothing like riptide or night piercer as the guard unexpectedly ran past me I opened fire killing 10 instantly well they weren't dead just out cold for a while after dealing with the rest I headed to check on My girlfriends as I climbed through the ventilation shafts I saw 4 or 5 officers slightly overwhelming Star so I took out NP (night piercer is a long name to type) and dropped down sending the blade through his head the swinging upwards and severing someones arm as they wailed in pain I lopped their head off and Ran to the politicians back flipping to land in front of them and in one strong sideways stroke I sliced Off all there heads feeling the blood from my 4 victims seep into the Omega trapping their souls eternally when the Helix pulsed gold I knew the mission was over so I ran to Get Angel and Star "ready to go home" I whispered they nodded so I flashed us out right as the cops came.<p>

**woohoo 3,253 words most so far Its 12:35 saterday morning but ill be getting started on another chapter now cause I cant sleep Got some action found 2 of his lover I think notice the word ThInK that the other 2 will be Artemis and Thalia so let me know who you want LolSauce out.  
><strong>


	6. Down to earth

**Okay so thank you to rider-86 and Claw ruler for your reviews I decided that the pairings will be Percy X ...your. Going to have to read to find out hehehee**

Chaos pov

Right now Omega was on a mission with Delta and Alpha it wasn't a serious matter I just needed him out of this world for a while. Flashing down on Olympus I heard Omegas douche bag of a brother or now Ex brother considering I adopted him ranting about not looking for him saying "why the fuck are we still looking for that jack ass you guys got me!" He yelled "Shutup with yo puny ass" I shouted back "Who da Fuq are you" he slurred sounded like he'd been hanging out with Dionysus lately "I Chaos creator of the Universe have come down to you lowly Olympians to appoint Artemis and the hunt a guardian " I announced "He will be at camp half blood at 6:00 Am in exactly 1 week" and with that I flashed out before Artemis started screaming and throwing Apollo at the spot I was just standing. I knew Omega would be upset at me sending him there and even more upset when he learns he won't be able to kill anyone but I have to it's only for 2 years and he will be able to take Star and Angel with him. As I flashed into my office I saw Alpha Omega and Delta fly through the window "Angel call Omega and Star in please" I ordered. As they walked in I saw Star trying to cover up a hickey on her neck and Omega trying to calm down his hair. "listen in exactly one week you will be going down to earth for a 2 year period to be the guardian of the hunt of Artemis you are to take Star and Bianca with you and do not reveal your identity except to Artemis and her lieutenant" I said Omega looked red as the Omega sign on his armor "and you MUST NOT kill ANYONE" I finished quickly. I thought He was going to go and destroy another planet again but with Angel whispering soothing thoughts into his ear he managed to just break a few chairs on his way out "Damn it!" he yelled halfway down the hall way. Well at least that's over with I thought.

Omega POV

As I walked into my room I punched a hole in the microwave I had to go back and I wasn't allowed to kill anyone "(Enter very very color full language X about 3000)!" as I finished my cussing rage I jumped in to the pool letting the water soothe my nerves. Well at least I get to take my girl friends with me. We had been going out for 2 and a half months it's been great I love them so much but sadly I can't help but think of Artemis her beautiful voice and her magical eyes thinking of her laugh makes my heart melt sometimes even Thalia will pop up in my head ( I know kinda weird considering their cousins but they aren't anymore cause know Percy is Chaos son) I went to train In the arena after changing into a black pair of jeans and a yellow tee shirt underneath my Assassin robes I cleaned of My Orange and Black Adidas and headed out.

In Arena Alpha Pov

As I hacked and slashed and burn all the Chaos Dummies around me I heard Omega walk in his Assassin robes looking super mysterious he activated 30 of the Chaos level Practice fighters they were holograms that really could kill you they were made for Chaos himself as he took out him double swords he lit them aflame they were so hot it made Greek fire look like a match stick I think he calls it Plutonian fire he killed the Practice fighters with ease then activated 50 more I stopped fighting and called Chaos into watch this as he and I secretly watched from the back of the arena. Percy slacked and hacked it seemed so random but very elegant all at once he pulled a 370 which is 10 more degrees than his 360 move using one blade in the ice pick grip and the other in hammer the fire hadn't even started to die down if anything it got bigger after emptying the whole supply of fighters he looked bored. "Omega" Chaos yelled walking over to him. This is going to be rich I thought calling all other members of the assassin and putting the scene on Chaos T.V. "yes lord chaos" he replied " I would like to challenge you you a duel" Chaos said "you're so on" Omega said sounding slightly amused the fight lasted an hour several people coming to watch in the arena no one gaining the upper hand when suddenly Percy pulled a move I have never seen before disarming chaos of his chain swords (Kind of like the ones in God of war) he had his sword pointing at the creator of the universe neck who had somehow tangled himself in his own swords."HOLY SHIZ CRAP" the assassins yelled running to congratulate the worn out Omega as soon as we touched him we where flashed into the throne room where the soldiers of the Chaos battalion where waiting along with some primordial beings. "What, wait, why, huh" said Delta " Omega Helix I hereby dub thee as King Of the Universe " As these word spilled From chaos everyone was shocked "Do you accept" He asked "Yes Sir" replied Omega and with that Percy was shot with a blast of golden pure energy something more powerful that I have ever seen.

Omega P.O.V

As I was shot with the beam of energy I felt pain like I have never faced before It was worse than being turned into a Helixien being "ungh" I groaned as the Beam retracted I fell to my knees "ALL HAIL KING OMEGA" every one chanted "as you may be king I am still creator until I fade know I wish for you while on your time on earth to find a suitable Prince. Holy crap I thought what did I just get myself into " go prepare for your mission I believe someone special is waiting for you " said chaos So I flashed into my room to find Angel and Star waiting for me lying on my bed Angel wearing a very sexy red short skirt and a black top stopping at her midriff while Star wore a white and sea green outfit very similar to Angels as I walked up to the bed I noticed they had fallen asleep so I crawled over to Star and planted a soft kiss on her lips waking her up immediately where she forcefully kissed back rolling me over so she was on top as we made out she reached her hands down to the hem of my shirt and pulled it slowly pulling it over my head I gained leverage and rolled us over so I was on top and in control all the commotion caused Angel to wake up and while me and Star where furiously making out she slid over and started tracing lines down my 8 pack making me shiver while I grazed my hand up and down Stars sides lightly grazing her boobs then I moved down and grabbed her ass making her squeal in delight then I moved over to Angel where she pounced on me and passionately crashed her lips upon mine then started to grind against my lower regions making me groan in delight I flipped us over and the removed whatever of a shirt she had and moved my hands along her boobs making her moan then it was My turn to grind she was out of breath and I swallowed her moans in our kiss she needed air though so I moved down to her neck and then to her collar bone when Star did the sexiest thing I have ever seen and she moved up and started sucking on the hickey I had made with Angel getting double teamed she was moaning like crazy so I gave her a brake and moved back to Star. "oh Omega ooh" she moaned hearing her use my name like that drove me insane so I move down and started to suck on the revealed part of her breast as she had taken of her shirt while me and Angel where making out as I sucked and nibbled her boob Angel went to return the earlier favor and crawled over to Star and heatedly kisses her I was rock hard at the sight and apparently Star knew to by my member poking at the side of her leg and she gasped this continued for about an hour by that time both girls where only in their underwear and bra when Luke and Alpha just had to interrupt us walking while I was about to take off Stars green Apple colored bra " OH Shix" yelled Delta. We all jumped at the sound star and Angel reaching for their clothes hiding behind my bed "uhh,I ... um sorry to interrupt" stuttered Alpha " What do you want" I growled " we where " just going to congratulate you on being king of the universe but it seems you got that all covered or should I say Uncovered" said Delta his eyes starting to wander to my girlfriends half naked bodies "back off perv" I say walking over to them pushing them out of my room. " um continue this later " I suggest. They nod their heads and run off after getting hastily dressed "damn nosy ass Pervs" I mutter under my breath then set of to shower land.

Angel P.O.V

As me and Star ran into her room which we basically share since my room is right in between Charlie and Salinas's and I get tired of hearing thumps and moans every night while I try to go to sleep. "Wow " was all I could say the experience was amazing who knew Omega was that good in bed or Star for that matter while Omega went down of me Zoe came up and sucked and nibbled my neck it was better than Elysium. "you said it god's he's so Amazing where did he learn to do all that" asked Zoe " he had a girlfriend before my question is where did you learn how to do that" I said pointing at the hickeys on my neck "listen Bianca I was in the hunt much longer than you and sometimes people get bored just sayin" she quietly replied "you mean you guys-" "no no it was never more than just making out a little bit" she interrupted "oh ok" I replied "I'm going to go change and pack for the 2 year quest down on earth" she said walking off. I ran over to get my bag it could fit 10 times more stuff than its size because it was enchanted by Omega on our 1 month anniversary packing all the necessities and a few other things I went to train. This is going to be one long week I thought.

Time skip camp half blood Artemis P.O.V

It's 5:59 and he isn't here I should have known HE would be late. But just as the clock hit 6:00 three flaming pods came down landing in a crater 20 feet in front of me and out climbed A 6'5 figure in Black armor that had swirls of sea green and silver in it there was also a golden helix showing allegiance to Chaos but around the helix was a blood red Omega and the male had a hood over other people who looked female had white and silver armor with a gold Helix and one with pitch black armor other than a golden helix and silver sculls surrounding it. The whole camp rushed down to where we where the male bowed while the females just stood there "Who are you and what are you doing in my camp" Shouted Dominic "I am Omega Helix son of Chaos King of the Universe leader of the army and Assassins of Chaos Guardian of the Hunt" he announced but he didn't sound full of himself. "You look so puny and weak why the hell are you king of the Universe and not me" whined Dominic the whine turned into a full out scream as Omega held out his hand apparently doing something to Dominic's mind he clutch his head falling to the ground "that's why" Omega said in a deathly cold tone. Omega at your service he said walking up and kneeling in front of me. "Get up" I commanded he did. " I have a few ground rules 1 do Not flirt with my hunters 2 you must obey all orders 3 you will complete all tasks given then report to me when you are done, swear to these rules" I commanded mad I had a male guardian. "I swear on chaos name to all of Lady Artemis rules" he said sealing the deal "okay report to me in 1 hour we will be at the forest east of the rivers. With that I flashed out giving him as little directions as possible hoping for him to get lost or trampled by the campers something about the boy seemed familiar though and those two girls who where they. Whatever I'll deal with it later.

Omega

Ha Artemis thinks she can get away from me that easy she has another thing coming getting away from these campers though is a whole different story. "Who are you where did you come from why are u wearing a hood" Annabeth fired her questions like a machine gun. "None of that concerns you so run along and go make out with that boyfriend of yours" yelled Angel "yeah Omega let's get out of here " said Star. How the hell are we going to do that the campers where closing in on us then I remembered I have wings so I let em loose and flew out with Star and Angel. "How are we going to get to Artemis" asked Star "I have her on an internal tracker so just follow me" I replied. We flew for about 20 minutes heading south west when we finally got there we dropped in on a tree eavesdropping "Is the guardian a male" a hunter asked "yes that he is Phoebe " answered Artemis triggering a round of groaning "who is the Male" asked another "his name is Omega Helix other than that I don't know "she replied at that time I decided to drop down along with the others "Is that him" asked thalia "yeah how the Hades you get here so fast" Sad Artemis "I flew" was the only reply I gave "wait ho- WHERE IN ZEUS NAME DID YOU GET WINGS" she yelled just now noticing them "Chaos" Angel said before I could answer. "Who are you " shouted thalia "I am Angel and that-"pointing at Zoe "is Star" she said. "Reveal your face" ordered Artemis "we are not allowed to unless only you and your lieutenant are present " I replied "very well you are all dismissed thalia stay " they all left "follow me I have no doubt a hunter is still listening " Artemis ordered so we followed and where led into her tent it had animal pelts along the wall a large cot in the middle of the room and there where various weapons scattered around the tent "now reveal your selves "she ordered she was being very bossy today. "I was formerly known as Zoe before I died and was rescued by Chaos "said Zoe flipping of her hood Artemis ran into her arms silently crying tears of joy."I was formerly known as Bianca before I was revived by chaos" said Bianca then Thalia ran over and hugged her so hard it looked like her eyes were going to pop out. "but who are you" Thalia asked me "I was formerly known as Percy Jackson before I was adopted into chaos realm now I am known as Omega Helix" I said my face emotionless then Thalia walked up to me and slapped me so hard I thought she broke my face "how dare you leave me do you know how long I looked for you!" she screamed before bawling into my chest "I'm sorry I'm so so sorry I wanted to come back I wanted to so bad but I couldn't I'm so sorry" as I whispered into her ear Artemis started to look mad so I gave her my wolf glare and she backed down. "But I missed you so much" she whimpered "I know I'm sorry can you please forgive me" I pleaded "I don't know can you promise to never leave again" she asked looking into m eyes "I can promise that I will always be there for you even if it's not in person I'm only staying for 2 years then I will be leaving again but this time there will be two people leaving with me and I can't tell who they are" I replied. "Then why are you here" she asked continuing to cry "Another prophecy" I answer "what is this prophecy you speak of" asks Artemis "it's the prophecy of four lovers if says  
>A betrayed hero forgotten shall rise<br>Haunted by a past memory he must overcome  
>savior of Olympus bane of giants<br>to save the world defending his 4 immortal lovers  
>Will survive to become master of all or die and lose everything"<br>as I finished Zoe and Bianca where getting some odd looks from Artemis "Is that why you two are here" Artemis asked Bianca and Zoe "uh um…. Yeah" answered Bianca "I thought I taught you well enough males are Evil-"she was cut short by Zoe "Percy is no male he is a Man he is kind and grateful and he cares about us he has never forced us upon anything thee and thy man hating ways you let your arrogance get in the way of everything did you even think to stop thank Percy for holding up the sky for you? No I didn't think so!" Zoe yelled I thought it was so hot when she slipped into her these and thy mode. "But you where dying "Artemis said desperate to get back on Zoe's good side "that is no excuse what about the years afterwards what about after he saved you from that giant he sacrificed himself knowing good and well he might not of survived the blast and then he kept on fighting not even asking for a thank you in return!" Zoe was pissed OFF "Zoe listen it's okay I can handle it" I say quietly "no it's not you deserve better" she said starting to cry in my chest next to Thalia I hadn't realized it but Thalia had stopped crying and fallen asleep in my arms Artemis looked upset and Bianca was just standing there looking amused "can I go and lay Thalia down and get started on chores" I asked "yeah her tent is the one to the right of mine" Artemis replied quietly. As I walked into her tent I saw pictures of us hanging out at camp half blood on of us by the canoe lake one where me her Annabeth and Grover where hanging out after the titan war on the 4th of July it made me sad looking at them I really had missed her and Grover and some others but I couldn't go back I laid her down but she wouldn't let go "stay" she muttered in her sleep "I wish I could but Artemis would kill me" I whispered back. After I finally got her off of me I headed to get my list of chores pulling my hood over my face so no one else knew who I was. Artemis met me out side of her tent with a long list in her hands "you are to make breakfast do laundry sharpen arrows build a bath house make lunch sharpen knives then arrows again then make dinner you are to build the bath house once a week report to me when you're done with each chore any time you have in between is to be spent scouting and training" she said sternly "meet me in the breakfast pavilion in 5 minutes….and Perc-" she tried to say "My name is Omega" with that I turned and went to set up my tent finding Star and Angel had already set there's up "Omega said we are to go by our normal names but you need to stay hidden until tomorrow" said Zoe "okay" I said while pulling out a black 1' by 2' cube and tapping it in the middle before throwing it at the ground in front of my feet the cube grew into a black tent with a golden helix and stars on it on the inside it was 10' by 14' with a queen size bed a desk and a mini fridge, my guitar and a radio on the inside. _  
>time skip to pavilion<br>_"okay so what do you girls want to eat" I asked once everyone was settled "we would like a Omelet with bacon cheese onions peppers and sausage with orange juice, Or is that too much to ask _Boy_" said phoebe the way she said boy sounded as if I was the reason Evil even existed "Okiedokie" I said with a smile on my face I clapped my hands and 21 plates of omelets appeared with Orange juice. "Wow" every one gasped "okay Pe- I mean Omega go and do laundry now you get breakfast after you finish" ordered Artemis. Zoe and Bianca looked mad at Artemis for not treating me the same as the others "wait Omega no, you can eat here just sit away from the hunters" she sighed though I'm not sure if she did it herself or Bianca stared her down "Thank you my lady" I replied sitting as far from the hunters as I could they got very mad when Artemis changed her mind I summoned up a waffle and munched away "hey Omega what's up" asked Bianca as she walked over to sit by me "not much, did you force her to let me eat with you guys?" I asked "no she looked at you walking away and then just called out I know she's a good person you'll just have to give her time she doesn't want to look weak in front of her hunters" Bianca said "okay well I should go I'll see you later babe" I said giving her a kiss on the cheek getting me a growl from the hunters. When I reached the river bed I saw a pile of clothes 3 times taller than I am. Most looked like the hunters just pulled them out of a drawer and stepped on them so I would have more to do because I haven't been here more than an hour or so. I grabbed about 10 shirts and splashed them in the river then pulled them up summoning a drying line then blasting them with flames to dry them I went through that process about 639 times before I was done avoiding the under garments I finished in about 2 and a half hours. When I finished I sent a mental message to Artemis before setting off to the next task. _Time skip  
><em>By the end of the day I had gotten chased away from the arrow shed twice by stampedes of wild deer's super glued to my seat while making dinner, then when I went to tell Artemis I was done for the day I got strung up by my feet upside down "haha watch wear you're going Male" Taunted phoebe but I just pulled myself up and cutting the rope with the hidden blade in my vambrace dropped down and continued walking."I finished al my assigned duties" I called out standing in front of Artemis tent "good now over night I want you to guard the camp I've heard good assassins can keep their senses open while sleeping " she said "yes ma'am" I said bowing when I turned to walk away I felt a hand on my shoulder " but first you may have a brake and spend time with Zoe and Bianca , and Percy I really am thankful I never had a chance to thank you the hunt kept me away there would have been an outrage if I had thanked a male I was always trying to sneak off on our stays at camp half blood but you where always with that Annabitch girl " she whispered "it's okay I don't hold it against you" I said which was true " uh I should go" I said noticing our faces where getting very close. Didn't mind really her hypnotic silver eyes pulling me in but she is a maiden man hating beautiful goddess. Oh shit can she read my thoughts? I walked away going to find Bianca and Zoe.

**longest chapter yet, had some percyXbiancaXzoe action hehe :D lol these are bad thoughts for someone my age lol. PLEASE REVIEW thank you **


	7. Update schedule

**so i have my upload schedule I will be posting the long more contributing chapters on Wed and Sat but then im also goingvto have othershorter chapters in the other days like missions or relationship development so be expecting one about 7,000 or more words tommorow im trying to make them longer please review also **


	8. Stuff hapened

**So sorry have a ton of homework but I promise tomorrow a new chapter will be out and ill double the word to 1400 it will be out around 6:00 Pm Again sorry for not updating:(**


	9. Srry for the late chap exuse at the bott

**I want to thank the few people who have been reviewing especially fillnow Lot's Of people are reading o I'm happy for that last time I checked there was 921 Views :D**

**Percy Pov**

****As I woke up I noticed that I wasn't in my own tent I started to roll over and see who I was with but felt another body on either side of me. "Go back to sleep"  
>mumbled Bianca who was NOT a morning person. "I got to go and make breakfast and if the hunters find me in here they'll kill me" I whispered. "Fine but let me sleep" she replied. As I crawled out of bed I noticed a figure standing outside of the tent, shit I am so dead I thought. But the person just walked away muttering something inaudible. When I slipped out of the tent I found that the figure was Thalia "sup Thals" I called out "oh there you are" she replied "breakfast time?" I asked she nodded. "K, I'm going to change give me half a second"<p>

I said heading to my tent I select a black tee that showed off my muscular figure under a hoodey that covered my face and had wing slits which I decided to let loose today with a pair of dark jeans and sneakers. "Nice outfit" commented Thalia when I walked out "thanks" I said then flew off leaving her to walk "JACKSON YOU LITTLE (VERY COLORFUL LANGUAGE)!" she yelled so I swooped down and scooped her up causing her to scream even more due to the fact that she is afraid of heights "PUT ME DOWNNNN" she screeched so I did when we where about 20 feet from the hunters "How dare you touch a hunter Male first you disgust us with your presence and now you dare to touch a hunter" yelled phoebe I just looked over at Artemis and she nodded giving me permission to reveal my true identity. "What I can't play around with an old friend" I said flipping off my hood. "(enter large gasp) Percy" gasped Lina she was a girl that I had rescued from an abusive family before I left She was about 7 at the time so now she would be about 308 or something like that.

Everyone was staring the attention was making me feel a bit awkward. I heard a couple of hunters randomly mumbling words that mostly consisted of "Wings, Tall, and hot". "So breakfast" I said breaking the silence. "Don't think that just because we know who you are and you just happened to save M' Ladies life more than once that were gonna go any less hard on you" grumbled Phoebe. "So, the usual" I asked walking towards the dining tent thing not fazed by her threat if you could call it that. After summoning up some pancakes, eggs, and Bacon/sausage I head off to wash clothes and as usual there's about 20,000 Outfits within the week I've been here we've rescued about 8 more girls and they all hate men but love using them to rewash clean clothes 70 times a week or purposely dulling arrows I could swear they spend more time smashing arrow heads into random rocks than practicing but it doesn't matter time to start washing clothes again following the endless cycle, Grab, swirl, hang, then flame 'em dry.

**Artemis P.O.V  
><strong>I watched Percy complete his tasks in awe he has never complained at all not so much of a hesitant yes ma' am when I give him orders and he gets it done so much faster than the hunters . I'm surprised that the other Olympians haven't called a meeting to antagonize my guardian I don't want to imagine what they would try to do to him when they find out that the guardian is Percy. Bianca and Zoe don't know how lucky they are to be with such a great man. Percy is sweet and caring he loves them with all his heart and not to mention he's so hot his untamable raven black hair his amazing body and his eyes they were beautiful sea green with a ring of fire when he got mad though the green lit up like Greek fire and the new addition of his wings, they where pitch black darker than midnight itself but the feathers where softer than silk.

"I'm done Artemis" he called I was standing about 20 feet away hidden in some trees could he really find me that easy? "Uh, okay time to build another bath house then arrows and well you know the drill" I replied "you got it" he said running off to the bathing area. I followed closely behind scaling trees swinging on vines. When he got to the old bath house he wasted no time he just lit his swords on fire hacking away making quick work of what was now a pile of ashes on the ground then he raised his hands and opened a black portal and from that out came another bath house. "Impressive, based on that I'm guessing you want need any help with arrows" I said coming out of my hiding spot "I don't need help, but I definitely wouldn't mind having the company" he replied. Getting to spend time with him, no chance I would give that up, you see soon after the war I had noticed Annabeth starting to drift away treating him unfair lashing out at him if he ever played around but he still treated her like a goddess the complete opposite of what a normal male would do like treating her just as bad or cheating on her I hadn't noticed before but I had started to gain a crush on Percy gaining passion every time I even thought of him I let it go long ago that I had fallen for a male.

"okay, would you like to get anything to eat before you start" I asked "no ma' am I'm not hungry but if you would like anything I don't mind summoning or cooking it up myself" he offered "oh, I didn't know you cooked" I replied "well, after a while my mom had to start working late I was about 8 or 9 and my step dad wouldn't cook or anything so I learned how to cook so that my mom would have food when she got home." He murmured I didn't know that he had a step dad he never did talk about his past much when I was around him but I knew there was a male in the house hold that made it an abusive situation "Oh well one day you'll have to show me I'm not hungry right now though" I replied. "Alrighty then lets head to the arrow shed" he said.

**Bianca P.O.V**_ Time skip to Dinner  
><em>"So what would you all like for dinner" Percy asked usually Phoebe would be right up demanding the fanciest dishes or tons of food but tonight she was silent but it looked like she was trying as hard as she could to think of something. "How about spaghetti" asked Artemis when Percy was just about to clap though she interfered "I mean how about you actually cook spaghetti." she said "alright" Percy said. Summoning a stove and some pots and noodles and stuff he began and 20 minutes later some of the best smelling food of all time was placed on the table in front of us.

"Dig in" he said smiling at his cooking Phoebe wasted no time stuffing her face when she went to chew a look of surprise crossed her face "How the hell did you learn how to cook so good" she yelled food still in her mouth "I've been around for over 300 years I've had some time to try new things" he replied getting him some food as well. Every one stuffed there face the food was Amazing I'm going to get him to cook for me more often I thought. "Percy will you take first watch then Phoebe then Lina then Thalia" Asked Artemis "Sure 2 hour intervals right" He replied "Yep we get up at 6 tomorrow and then move camp then at 9 we have a meeting on Olympus who ever go's MUST refer to Percy as Omega" she ordered "alright I'm on it" he replied leaping into the air to start watch

"Hey Bianca can I talk to you for a minute" asked Thalia as I was walking out "sure" I answered " Okay thanks, Uh can we talk about it in my tent though" she asked now I was getting curious so I nodded my head an followed. Once in the tent she began to speak "Listen Artemis has been talking to me and…" she trailed off "and?" I questioned "well I'm pretty sure that she likes Percy and Percy was talking to me and I'm pretty sure that he likes her back" she replied the look on her face would make someone think she had betrayed someone and told there most special secret which of course she had. "So do you think we should try and set them up" I asked "I don't know I came to you because you are one of his girlfriends and stuff" she replied "We could go and tell Zoe she would probably know what to do." I suggested "Well also the other reason I came to talk to you about it is because I didn't know how you would feel about sharing Percy with Artemis" she added "If I had to share Percy with anyone Zoe you and Artemis would really be the only people I would willingly share him with" I admitted at that she blushed wait she doesn't like him to does she "Wait do you like him too" I asked "whaat why would you think that" she said in the same high pitched voice she uses when lying her blush deepening. "You're blushing, you soo do to like him" I said play hitting her in the arm. "Maybe a little bit" she murmured under her breath. "Ooooiooooioooo I am so telling Artemis you're crushing on her boo" I said laughing "NO please no she will KILL me" Thalia shrieked she now looked like a fire hydrant. "Lol I'm just playing you should see your face you look like a tomato" I said "oh, well that's not funny, let's just go talk to Zoe" she said walking out of the tent so I followed how the hell am I going to tell Percy about this?

"Hey Zoe are you in there?" Thalia called through the tent. "Yep come on in" Zoe replied as we walked in I noticed that Percy had been keeping his guitar in there. "What's Percy's guitar doing in here?" I asked "He asked if he could keep it in here so that none of the hunters came in and stole it" she replied. "Isn't there like some kind of lock enchantment thing on his tent" Thalia asked "Nope you burned that down one remember" Zoe replied. "Hey Zoe listen the reason that were here is that we have some new information on who the 3rd and 4th lovers might be" I interjected so that Thalia didn't get to off topic "Oh really and who might that be" Zoe asked immediately listening we had been trying to figure this out since we had started going out with Percy.

"Well from what Thalia tells me it seems that Artemis likes Percy and apparently Percy told Thalia that he likes Artemis back" I said "REALLY OMG NOO WAY" screeched Zoe "yeah, she's been talking about it for forever it gets kind of annoying" Said Thalia Zoe looked like she was about to explode. "Okay so who's the other one" asked Zoe starting to eye Thalia "I'll give you 3 guesses" I said "its Thalia isn't it" She asked. "Maybe" I replied "OMG REALLY, LOL you're crushing on Artemis boo" she said busting out laughing while Thalia went into Fire hydrant mode again "why do you guys keep saying that" she asked sounding noticeably annoyed but it only set of another round of laughing fits.

"Hey guys" Percy said as he walked in. Thalia jumped so high I thought she was going to hit her head on the ceiling. "Um, heyy Percy" I said trying to contain my laughter. "Why is Zoe laughing and why is Thalia blushing like a tomato" He asked making Zoe laugh even harder what is with this girl? "Oh no reason just talking about how you have a crush on Artemis" I replied causing his face to turn silver he doesn't generally turn red because he has the blood of a Helixian being in him. When Artemis chose the perfect time to walk in "WAIT WHAT" she said busting in "uh, well um well you see we were uh just joking around and then like uh well I don't know ask Thalia" I stuttered, LOL Percy looked like he was going to explode just like Zoe who was STILL laughing her Helixian ass off I didn't think someone could turn that color. "Thalia what is the meaning of this" Artemis yelled but she was starting to blush to. There were so many colors in here we could make a rainbow Zoe turning Blue Thalia a deep red Artemis turning a golden orange color Percy staring to turn purple which is what happens when we start blushing REALLY hard it looked hilarious.

"Well what happened was-"Thalia got cut off by Zoe saying "Lol she be crushin on yo boo." Making Artemis at a loss of words "I have No such thing" She gasped "Uh, I think I should go" said Percy who looked so confusing I couldn't even tell what he was thinking he looked Hopeful mad confused and awkward all at the same time. "No you are not going anywhere until I figure this out" Said Artemis. "Okay what happened was Percy likes you we know you like him back so we were trying to set you to up then Percy walked in here followed by you and then this mess happened, Zoe I think you should get some help you look like a deflated balloon" I said all at once no one dared speak a word in fear of making anything worse. "Uh, I um I'll go get Zoe some help" Percy said picking Zoe up bridal style and running out of the tent.

"Um, well that was an interesting turn of events" said Thalia who was starting to try and edge her way out of the room unnoticed. "Oh No you don't Artemis has her secret out don't think yours is going to stay in the shadows much longer either you might as well tell it now" I said grabbing Thalia by the ear and dragging her back in the tent "Does this secret of yours have to do with you supposedly _Crushing on my Boo_" She asked. "So you admit Percy is or you want him to be your _Boo_, what does that mean anyway" Thalia asked "well Boo means like Boyfriend or girlfriend or something like I never really thought about, that stop trying to change the topic." I said "but Artemis is it true that you like Percy" I continued "well maybe a lit-" then Zoe had to run back in interrupting her "OMG REALLY" she screamed "where did you come from" Thalia asked "Oh, me and Percy where sitting outside the tent listening to you guys talk" She replied "stalker" I murmured  
>"am not" she replied<br>"am to"  
>"am Not "<br>"am not"  
>"am to, shit"<br>we bickered back in fourth for like 5 minutes "Wait So I'm confused who likes who here" Percy asked walking in "K, So Thalia and Artemis both like you but they are never going to tell you that so we had to jump in and get them to admit it" I answered "Really" Percy asked looking hopefully into their eyes. "Well maybe a little" Artemis and Thalia muttered under their breath. "so um do you like either or both of us back" asked Thalia "well um would you kill me if I said yes" He replied "Maybe a little if you said no" said Artemis "well we can't take that chance can we" He replied "Omega get it over with already I want to go to sleep" I yelled "ok ok yes" said Percy "Yay go Percy" shouted Zoe "we should probably talk about this more tomorrow" said Thalia "Yea I'm pooped I'm going to bed" said Artemis walking out soon followed Thalia then Zoe and after sadly Percy left too. "Guess I should go to sleep then" I murmured then passed out as soon as my head hit the pillow.

Percy Pov  
>As I walked out I saw Artemis go into her tent but Thalia was walking a little bit slower so I ran up to her "Well that was interesting" I said "yeah but all in all I like what happened in the end" she said "yep wouldn't have changed a thing" I replied. While we were walking she stopped and turned to me "Do you really like me and Artemis or did you just say yes so she didn't kill you a little bit" She asked I didn't say a word instead I reached down and kissed her and that was all the answer she needed she kissed back with passion and we slowly backed up reaching the entrance to my tent and walked in. Once we had privacy I furiously Kissed her full of passion and love she returned the kiss with just as much if not more I backed her against the bed and she leaned backward so we fell onto the bed she was on top and was starting to pull up my shirt so I broke the kiss for just a moment and pulled it over my head then we got right back to it she tangled her hands into my hair and I moved mine down to her medium sized booty and squeezed she jumped and then moaned some as I moved my lips down to her neck.<br>She grazed her hands over my old Achilles heel spot which was still very sensitive and I groaned. I flipped her over so I would have more control and then pulled her shirt off throwing it on the floor moving my hands up I massaged her D cup breasts causing her to moan and groan but the tent was sound proof so no one could hear us then she started to grind and to be honest she was even better than Bianca or Zoe I felt as if I was in Elysium "Oh gods Thalia" I moaned.  
>I moved down and started to kiss and suck on the exposed part of her boob she Immediately stopped and started to moan but it wasn't enough for me so sat her up and undid her bra clasp letting the melons fall loose I caught one in my mouth and started to move my tongue along the soft white flesh swirling around the nipple and rolling the other between my thumb and middle finger "Oh Percy Oh ooh" she moaned she was driving me insane I loved having my name used like that I laid her back down and she flipped us over she rubbed herself against me and started trailing kisses along my neck down to my abs then started unbuttoning my pants with her teeth. Where the hell did she learn to do this stuff I thought but was pulled back as soon as I felt my pants sliding down.<p>

As soon as they hit my ankles I flung them of and Pulled Thalia back up crashing my lips into hers and continued to play with her boobs I softly bit down on her lip. Our tongues wrestled for dominance I let her win and she started exploring my mouth when I caught her by surprise rolling us over then I started planting kisses down from her ear onto her neck then jaw line I got to her breasts but didn't stop there I sucked on them a little and then moved down to the stomach then lower and lower pulling up her skirt and starting to kiss along her inner thigh. But then as always someone had to come and interrupt me. "Hey babe I was wond-" started Bianca wandering into my tent "Holy shit!" she said Thalia jumped to put her clothes back on as did I but Bianca just stared with her mouth open "take a picture it'll last longer I grumbled searching for my pants. "you are so lucky were friends or I would totally tell Artemis about this' you realize Percy and I didn't get that far until like- you know what forget I said anything" she said realizing It hadn't taken us long to get there but it hadn't gotten any further me her and Zoe where still virgins. With that she turned around and walked out. "Uh, should I go?" asked Thalia "Uh probably the hunters would get suspicious if you came out of my tent in the morning" I said "But I could always flash here from yours" I said while stopping Thalia from walking out "but if Artemis walked in and you where still there especially if we were in the same bed she would kill the both of us" She replied "So we don't get caught" I suggested "good enough for me" she replied so we walked out together hand in hand.

Thalia PoV  
>I woke up to the sound Artemis trying to communicate with me through the tent "Thalia is Percy in there I can't seem to find him any where?" she asked "MRHHPH" Percy groaned. He had one hand draped over me protectively and the other wrapped around my waist he was really comfy to sleep with when we got into my tent we had spent some time talking some about what life had been like the past 300 years some about when and how we had come to like each other but most about how funny Zoe looked when she was laughing last night. Then we had lain down but his wings where out so it was like lying in between 2 silk blankets.<p>

"So he is in there" asked Artemis again. "What" I grumbled as she stepped into my tent. "Well it's about 4 am it's time for you to take watch" she said. "But I'm so conferrable" I groaned "Okay well who do you think is willing to take it for you" she asked. Hmmmm. "get Bianca tell her she owes me one from last night" I said I was so getting my revenge for her interrupting me and Percy. "Still mad at her for the tent thing" Artemis asked "well not exactly, it doesn't matter just get her to do it" I responded starting to feel my cheeks heat up. "Oh, and by the way stop crushin on my boo" she snickered walking out. When will she realize that got old the second time Bianca used it. Oh, well time to get back to sleep I rolled over to get some warmth and Percy started to wake up.

"What was that all about" he asked groggily pulling his hands away to rub the sleep from his eyes. "Oh nothing, you make a really good pillow just thought I'd let you know" I responded "yeah I get that a lot Bianca and Zoe are always trying to hog me" he replied "wow" I said sarcastically. "Oh wanna be sarcastic do ya now?" He asked "Maybe what you gonna do about it?"I replied getting close up to his face he kissed me and then started getting up carrying me in his arms then lifted off flying through the air I didn't dare look down so I did what comforted me most and gazed into his eyes, only after screaming my head off at him "JACKSON YOU BETTER DROP ME RIGHT NOW!" I demanded then immediately regretted every word I said "you got it" he replied letting go

I dropped about 200 feet While screaming at him in rage I was so mad I didn't even realize I was still falling until he swooped below and caught me. "You jackass son of a bitch" I whispered in his ear "I hope you know you're going to die when we get back" I said aloud "oh we'll see about that won't we" he replied softly brushing his lips against mine as he lowered us to a small hill overlooking what seemed to be the only clean part of the Hudson river there was.

"Wow how did you find this place" I asked "when I used to live with my mom before she died in the car accident I used to come up here with her to get away from my step dad." He said "oh, well it really is beautiful, Artemis must be happy tonight look at the moon" I said. The moon was full and very bright it looked closer than usual. "yeah, do you think we should get back and get a little more sleep that meeting on Olympus tomorrow will more than likely be boring" he said "I guess your tent or mine? I asked. "your decision" he replied okay lets head back to yours I want to see your room thingy ma bobber" I said "alright let's go then" he said and once again we flew through the air and before I knew it I had fallen asleep to the sound of flapping wings. "Hey Thals wake up" Percy said as we landed in front of his tent. "No, Let me sleep" I said "You sure you don't want to see the Percy cave before you go to sleep" he asked "fine I'm getting up just put me down" I replied when he set me down I walked in to his room and the queen size bed we had been um, doing stuff with earlier on next to that there was a desk with a radio and picture of him Bianca and Zoe in one of those picture booth things you see at the mall on it on the other side of the room his guitar had been returned and there was a mini closet with his other personal items in it. "I like it, now can I sleep" I asked. "yep go ahead I think I'm going to change real quick I'll be with you in a minute" he said I saw him go over to his closet and full out a pair of grey basketball shorts and he changed into those when he thought I wasn't looking. "Nice spider man boxers" I laughed as he climbed into bed "why thank you" he replied in a horribly cheesy French accent "very funny just get over here" I commanded and so he did wrapping me up in his wings and kissing me on the forehead as I fell asleep.

_Meeting on Olympus _Omega POV  
>"Welcome once you are all seated the meeting will begin" called out Zeus as the last few gods and goddesses filled in. "What are <em>they<em> doing here" I asked in disgust pointing at Annabeth at Annabeth and Dominic. "They were made gods soon after you left along with Nico Reyna and the other 7 who helped in the giant war" replied Artemis. "I understand the 7 of the prophecy but why Dominic" I questioned "Because Zeus and some other gods wanted him to be" She replied. Grrr.

"Ok so now that we are all here we need to discuss a few things, Artemis how is the guardian doing" said Zeus. "All is good" she answered. "May I ask your name" Zeus asked me. "My name is Omega Helix" I replied no emotion in my voice. "That's him, that's the supposed king of the universe" called out Annabeth. "Is this true do you claim to be the king of the universe" asked Zeus who looked mad that someone in the room had a higher rank than him. "Yes it is true my father Chaos named me king of the universe shortly after I defeated him in a duel" I answered the look on the big 3s faces where priceless. "You mean that YOU have defeated the creator of the universe in a fight" asked Ares. I was about to reply but Chaos sent me a telepathic communication "You are to reveal you Identity now your brothers are rising sooner than expected" he said "Okay I will" I replied. "Well It can't be too hard to believe here I am almost 318 years old, and I defeated you when I was 12 with almost no training" I ranted at Ares "No, It can't be" gasped Zeus "Yep I'm back" yelled flipping off my hood.

"Percy!" Annabeth screamed running over and attempting to hug me she launched herself into the air but she just stayed there and seemed to be levitating in mid air "What the in my name just happened" Zeus shouted "and why is my daughter hanging in mid air" demanded Athena. "you do realize that most of the body is made out of waster right" – everyone just looked confused at this- "I control water" wow these people are so stupid even my dad god of the sea looked confused so I set her down and released my grip on her but she just stood there looking confused. "Why? I thought you loved me?" she asked. "Used to can't seem to remember why though and I doubt it's coming back any time soon so why don't you run along and make out with your gir- I mean boyfriend over there" I replied the girlfriend part really seemed to erk her nerves.

\When Annabeth reached the spot next to her mother's throne Nico, Jason, Reyna, Frank, Hazel, and Piper busted in. "Why weren't we told about the meeting" yelled Nico. "Because it is no matter to minor gods" replied Zeus. "Then what are Dominic and Annabeth doing here" Reyna snapped back. "Well because the meeting here was to discuss making them Major gods and Dominic an Olympian" Zeus Replied snottily. "Really" You're gonna make that fucktard (Awesome word right got it from my friend :D) an Olympian like WTF first you're stupid enough to make him a God now this shit!" I yelled pissed off that they would do that. "You keep quite this is between Us Olympians and the minor gods over there and if you don't get quite I'll make you get quite" Zeus threatened. "Oh yeah and how do you suppose you'll do that" I replied. "You dare insult me King of the Olympians" He boomed. "You dare threaten me king of the universe!" I retaliated, standing up from my seat in between Zoe and Bianca near Artemis throne where Thalia was stationed.

Zeus stood up as well bringing out his master bolt and immediately firing it at me fully powered. "NOO!" yelled Thalia the 6 that just walked in hadn't realized that I was Percy with the wings and being aver 6 feet tall it would take them a minute to get it fully registered who I was. The blast hit me and it had felt like a fly bumped into me my armor giving me full protection not that I would need it that lightning tooth pick over there was nothing compared to what I've been through. What how" Zeus stuttered firing another round. When the bolts got near I stopped them mid air and turned them back at Zeus with a flick of my wrist hitting him square in the chest and knocking him back about 30 feet most of the gods where either to stunned or frightened to do anything.

"Wait Percy is that you bro?!" called out Nico. "Long time no see death breath" I replied turning to them they all gasped at my figure when I walked up to them I towered over Frank by like 2 inches when I flew down to earth I shortened myself so I wasn't as huge. "Bro where in Hades name did you get those wings" asked Nico "oh, no where just from the creator of the universe / my dad" I responded "wait what I thought you were a son of Poseidon" I guess they hadn't caught on to the whole disowned thing. "Nope he disowned me for that shit face over there and then Chaos adopted me" I said."Oh, so who are the two girls that are with you" he said eyebrows rose "Well why you don't ask them yourself" I replied walking hi over there leaving the rest of the group. The gods were still caring for Zeus tending to his every need. "Hey Star, Angel why don't you introduce yourselves" I called out. The girls started walking over to us Bianca looking nervous no one but the other assassins could see under the hoods which they were both wearing. "Sup" muttered Bianca "So who are you" asked Nico. "What you don't recognize your own sister" she murmured "Not possible" Nico gasped his face -if possible- got even paler. "I would've thought you would have learned by now that nothing is impossible" Bianca said pulling of her hood. "BIANCA" Hades called in disbelief running over to us and hugging her. She looked uncomfortable but lightly hugged back. "What in my name is going on" asked Zeus finally sitting up from the floor he had flown back and his head crashed into his golden throne leaving a huge dent. Nico just stood there and stared slowly gaining back the ability to speak. "Just in case you're wondering I'm Zoe" she said removing her hood then walking back to her seat where I followed.  
>"Well that was very anti-climatic" I stated<br>"What do you mean I thought how Hades reacted was very… to put it bluntly let's just go with interesting" she replied  
>"No, I meant when you revealed your Identity" I said. "Oh". I don't even want to know how long Zeus is going to hold a grudge against me for what I did, or Ares for that matter. But to be honest I really didn't care. "You can have your family reunion later but for right now we need to focus on the meeting." Ares grumbled. "Well how would you feel if your Clarisse had just popped up after randomly disappearing for over 300 years" Hades yelled back.<br>"You know just as well as I do that those disappearances from the underworld aren't random, and don't you EVER use my daughter's name like that again"  
>even Hephaestus flinched at the force used behind Ares words. What they didn't know was that most of the underworld disappearances are recruits for chaos Army's, and the others well… not even I know where they go.<p>

"Stop" I yelled as Hades pulled out his helm of darkness and Ares his bastard sword. "Can we just get this meeting over with so we can go back to our camp, Then you can go and kill each other.  
>At that they looked pleased and sat back down but not before giving each other some very dirty looks. "Okay the other reason we brought you here was that Artemis and her hunters are to be re-Stationed at camp half blood." stated Zeus.<p>

"OH HELL NO!" Thalia yelled and I lunged at Zeus not to kill him for say, just to give him some very nasty bruises. 

**Omg so sorry but I'm having to update on my phone for the rest of the month my computer got stolen and the company said they would replace it but it would take up to a month and a half so sorry. **


	10. Got my computer back yayy!

**Percy Pov  
><strong>I launched myself at Zeus and punched him square in the face I couldn't kill him but who said I couldn't beat him up a little bit. "Stop!" Yelled Ares so I turned around to reply "Or what" I said turning around to see that Zeus had ran off but a trail of blood lead me to behind Hera's throne "May I" I asked Hera nodded and moved from her protective place guarding her husband. I picked him up by the neck of him armor and flung him across the room. "Wait Percy please don't hurt him" Thalia begged. I couldn't go against her at one time she had been my only reason for living but that day was long in the past. I walked over to where she was standing getting some odd looks from the gods especially Zeus "Only for you" I murmured in her ear. "And why would that be!" Zeus bellowed. "What do you mean" I asked he couldn't possibly think that just because she stopped me from killing him that she and I were going out, I mean even Aphrodite couldn't have figured it out that fast. "I mean what makes her so special, what reasons would you have for stopping, I doubt if Athena came up and asked you to stop you would" he yelled "When did you get so smart" Aphrodite squealed bopping Zeus on the nose. "What are you talking about" Thalia stuttered. "Oh come on you thought that I wouldn't be able to sense it, the amount of love in the air quadrupled when you 4 walked in, coincidence, I think not" Aphrodite explained. "You little shit!" Zeus screamed he picked himself up and ran at me full speed pulling out his master bolt, when is he going to learn that little tooth pick doesn't do shit to me. "DADDY NO!" Artemis yelled as he leaped into the air although she didn't seem scared for me but for him. When Zeus finally reached me I had drawn out NP and Dexter. Zeus swung his lightning bolt but I just sidestepped and turned I used my double blade to twist the bolt from his hands putting my weapons away I aimed his weapon right back at him and blasted his ass of Olympus. "What have you done!" screamed Athena "What do you think I did I blasted him off Olympus, It's not like I killed him or anything he just broke both his legs, dislocated his shoulder, snapped his elbow, broke his collar bone, his neck, hip, and back along with a few other things, I could fix him up in less than an hour." I replied calmly. "What do you mean less than an hour if he came back to me it would take days and I'm the god of healing you, your just a demigod" Apollo whined. "A demigod, oh no no no, you my friend don't know who you are talking to, do any of you realize that you are standing in the presence of the king of the universe!" I exclaimed "I could kill all of you hundreds of times over with both hands tied behind my back, and that's without powers, if you would like to see me actually using my powers come and see me after the war is over because until then we need as many of you puny gods as we can get" I spit out giving Ares my wolf stare he literally ran off crying. "Wait I'm confused who is Percy dating" Jason whined. "I'll tell you later" I said walking out of the throne room alongside my four amazing beautiful awesome girlfriends.

_Time skip to camp half blood_  
>Walking up the hill to camp half blood all of my horrible memories flooded back to me, when Dominic walked into camp he hadn't just taken my friends away, he would tie me up in my sleep and leave my somewhere in the woods sometimes tying me to trees and torturing me. I still remember that one night, he had taken me out along with a few of his friends and tied me to junipers tree then took out an old crusty knife made from stygian iron and started to cut off my shirt, once removed one of his lackeys took out many more of those knifes and started to carve words into my skin like thief, murderer, traitor, and disgrace. Each time the knife pierced my skin I could feel my soul being drawn to the metal it was true torture. The next morning Clarisse had found me almost dead saying that juniper had sent out a distress signal and that Grover had asked her to check it out and carried me into the infirmary. "Percy snap out of it" Zoe said waiving her hand in front of my face. "Whoa what are those" she whispered as the scars started to resurface they did that whenever I thought about it Chaos had taught me to hide them it was strange how it worked they just seemed to sink into my skin. "Uh, um it's nothing" I stammered concentrating as hard as I could to make them go away but it wasn't working, I panicked and activated my armor to hide them, I got to admit that tattoo is Awesome not only did it look cool but I could summon my dragon from it. Yeah I have a dragon, I was sent on a mission to Ziangorn a planet overrun by Drug lords and had encountered an ancient breed of Dragon they are called the Xzandianthropens it's actually really hard to pronounce they use odd clicking and hissing noises in place of the letters the name is only a guess on how it's spelled only the most Powerful and wise dragons knew how to speak out side of their language. I was immediately praised as some chosen one of Helix which I really don't understand it's like the only thing people talk about these days no matter what planet I'm on it's always the same old thing "Oh praise the gods the chosen one of our holy race has been descended upon us let us praise and worship you oh chosen one!" it gets REALLY annoying and chaos still won't tell me what it's about. But what had happened with the dragons was I was to duel the master and if I won I would receive the dragons blessing and have the opportunity to tame a dragon who would become mine. The battle took about 20 minutes but at the end I was worn out beaten up and ready to collapse on my face from exhaustion these dragons sure knew how to fight. The dragon I tamed name is Nex he is a very dark blue and has what looks like golden lightning strikes along it's body It looks really cool. "Omg Percy stop spacing out" Zoe demanded punching my armor which resulted in a broken wrist. "Oh gods Zoe are you okay" I asked when I heard the cracking sound as her hand him my armor. "Ow, god damn why did I do that" she whined "Here let me see it" I said lightly holding her I sent a warm pulse of energy through the injury fixing it right up. "Thank you" she said getting up on her tippy toes and giving me a kiss.<p>

"Get a room" I heard a nasally ice call out making my blood burn. I pulled out of the kiss and flipped up my hood. "Greeting hunters and, um, others welcome to camp half blood. Called out Chiron _"GO BACK TO CODE NAMES" _I mentally commanded the hunters. "Thank you Chiron I'm guessing that our cabin is ready" Artemis replied walking up to the centaur. "Yes, all is prepared but if I may ask, where will the boy be staying" Chiron asked "He will be creating his own cabin, isn't that right Omega" Artemis called. "Yes ma 'am, it's good to see you Chiron it's been to long" I replied walking up to them. "Do I know you" Chiron asked. "I'm surprised you don't remember me" I replied "Who are you" asked Dominic "Goodness gracious, you saw me like 15 minutes ago you little shit" I exclaimed "15 minutes ago I was making out with my girlfriend while some dude was getting the shit beat out of him by Zeus" Dominic said wow this little shit is even stupider than I thought. "You got this all wrong, Zeus is the one who got the shit beat out of him" Zoe said coming to my side "And I'm the one who beat the shit out of him" I finished wrapping my arm around Zoe and pulling her close. "But who are you" Chiron asked. "You'll find out soon enough" I replied "No tell us NOW" Annabeth demanded "When the hell did you get here" I asked "Invisibility hat" she replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Now tell us who you are" a random camper said. "NO" I said walking away but of course Annabitch had to be a nosy ass little shit and yanked off my hood. "PERCY!" She screeched. How the fuck did she get my hood off it's supposed to be un-removable Chaos damn it. "What the fuck!" I yelled turning around "Why aren't you happy to see me" asked Annabeth sounding confused "Because I Don't like you" I responded "What why I thought we were supposed to love each other, to Hell and back remember" She whined then leaped at me trying to kiss me but I just stepped in the other direction letting her fall to the ground. "You guys are soo stupid the same thing happened less than an hour ago" I said "Well are you at least happy to see us" Chiron asked pointing at him and the other campers. "That, is debatable" I responded walking off with Zoe. "So where do you want to set up the apartment" She asked. "How about near the beach, on the other part of camp there's a perfect spot" I replied "Sounds good to me" She said so I let out my wings and lifted us into the air. "I'm surprised at how little people are out you would have thought they would be swarming around you by now" Zoe said. "Not many of the old campers are still alive you got to remember that." I replied swooping down to the spot I was talking about. It was surrounded on 3 sides by forest but on the 4th there is a beautiful Beach area with crystal clear water. "Wow it's beautiful, why isn't it used up already haven't others found it yet" She asked "The only way you can find it is by air and you have to have a trained eye" I answered setting her down and raising my arms out in front of me a small building dark as night rose from the ground with a helix symbol on the roof and sides. "Let's head in" I suggested so we walked in and found a hallway that split into two sections one leading to the kitchen, Living/dining room and the other leading to the bedrooms so we headed into the bedroom section. **Multiple Lemons Ahead 8====D~~~. **"Hey babe I think I found your room" Zoe called out from the very back room t the end of the hallway; apparently there was a pool too so yay. "Looks the same as my room back on Exverta except instead of a pool there's a hot tub, I'm cool with that" I said walking into the room. "I'm going to go and change why don't you test out the hot tub" She suggested "Alright see you in a minute" I replied. I walked over to the mini pool it looked to be about 5 foot by 6. I walked over to a control panel and saw about 10 different settings so I turned it to warm and bubbly and went to change clothes. I walked over to my closet and found all my old clothes from home in there including my favorite pair of swimming trunks they were green and purple with dragon designs going down the side. I slipped out of my jeans and boxers and slid on the trunks then whipped off my T-shirt. I slowly stepped down into the hot tub sitting down on the side and letting the water sooth my muscles.

"Hey babe, you like my bathing suit" Zoe asked strutting in with a silver and red bikini on. "I, uh, um, Hot," I stuttered even after the amount of time we've been going out I still wasn't used to how sexy she was. "Well I'm glad you like it" She said walking over to the hot tub swaying her hips. I don't know what she has planned but I like it. She wadded through the water then came up to me and sat on my lap, but not before waving her amazing ass in my face a little first. "Looks like some ones excited" She said turning around to face me never leaving my lap. "Yeah well it's hard not to be when you're dressed like that" I replied closing in the space between our lips. "Well then I might need to wear this more often" She whispered crashing her lips onto mine. I immediately placed my hand on her but and lifted her up walking over to the other side of the pool with her back against the marble walls I was in more control. "Mmmm" She moaned as I let my hands explore her body while hers traced my tattoo up and down my body. Our tongues fought for dominance and I let her win there was something I wanted to try. I willed the water around me to caress her body some massaging her ass others her boobs. "Oooh no fair you got powers" She moaned "Yeah you haven't seen nothing yet" I replied. I moved my lips down to her neck and nibbled while I let my hands wander to various places one tracing the starry tattoo she had on her lower back that activated her tattoo and housed her star horse, it was an odd creature made completely from the starry abyss of space yet it was completely solid and safe to ride on. "When is it going to be my turn on you" Zoe gasped as one of my hands made its way down to her pussy and started rubbing her clit. "Mmm damn Percy never mind take as much time as you need" She moaned letting me take over I picked her up and she wrapped her lags around my waist I stepped out of the hot tub and willed the water to go away and laid her on my bed. I kissed and sucked on her collar bone then made my way down to her boobs and took off her bathing suit top then trailed my tongue in circles along her hardening nipple. "Oooo mmm Percy" She moaned as I took part of her breast into my mouth nibbling slightly while exploring the soft white flesh with my tongue. After I was done there I moved lower, and, lower until my head was between her legs and pulled of her bottoms. Neither Bianca or her would have hair down there I knew that already I had overheard an odd conversation about how the blessing of chaos meant you never needed to shave again which was to me a very odd thing to include in a blessing. As her bottoms slid down I heard Zoe gasp from above me. "Mmmmm" I groaned as I lowered my head in between her legs and let my tongue explore her opening. "Oooh Percy" She moaned as I probed open her Pussy lips and slipped my tongue through. As I swirled and sucked I heard some of the most profane words Zoe had ever said. "Oh fuck yeah Percy give me more" She moaned as I pushed a finger through then another and soon I had 3 fingers in and she was in Elysium. "Ohhh yeah Fuck me Percy fuck me hard, ooh yes right there ooh, oh oh oh fuck yeah just like that" She moaned as I continued my assault on her pussy she was grinding on my fingers and I decided to stick my tongue back in swirling and sucking sometimes flickering my tongue across her clit causing mini spasms of pleasure. "Oooh yeah mm Percy I think I'm gonna cum" She moaned out I felt her walls clench around my fingers and her juices leaked all over my face so I slurped them up. "Mmmmm you taste good" I said crawling up over to her face and passionately starting to make out with her. "My Turn" she said in a lust filled voice. I stood on my knees letting her pull down my shorts inch by inch. "Oh Percy you're so big" She gasped as my rock hard cock sprung from its containment. "I can make it smaller if it would help" I said "No that's ok I got this, how big is it at full length" She asked "Well when I'm in my Helixian being form it's about a foot long and 2' wide but right now it's about 8'" I replied . "Well let's see how this Works out" she said lowering her head down onto my member. "Unghh" I groaned as I felt her tongue swirling around the tip of my cock then she licked all the way down to the bottom and went back up the other side once at the top she started to suck on it lowering her head lower and lower until she was about half way down. "Ohhh damn Zoe Ohhh fuck yeah suck it, mmm damn, you like that dick don't you" I groaned as she bobbed her head up and down getting about 7 inches down at one point "Ohhh fuck yeah" I moaned grabbing her head forcing her up and down making her go deeper she got all the way down and didn't gag once. "Ohhh fuck, fuck yeah I'm gonna CUMM!" I bellowed as she blew on the head of my member. Creamy white cum coated her face and boobs along with some on the tip of my cock and my abs.

"I see you found your- Holy shit!" Exclaimed Thalia as she walked in she was wearing a pair of silver basketball shorts and a black tank top that stopped right above her belly button. She didn't look too surprised though probably heard us from a mile away. "Didn't even invite me" she said walking over to us heading straight towards my cock cleaning of every last drop of cum while Zoe spread some onto Thalia's boobs and stomach. "Mmm you taste good" she said raising her head up. I immediately started licking off the come from her boobs and stomach causing her to lightly moan while she cleaned off Zoe. "We should do this more often" Zoe exclaimed. "Do what exactly?" Bianca asked walking in. "Oh damn never mind" she said "Yeah well that happened" I stated "Thalia if your brother ever found out about this not only would you like, get grounded forever, but Percy would be soo dead" she said. "Oh please, like Jason could take on Percy" Zoe laughed causing her boobs to jiggle getting me semi hard. "Well damn Percy, your hard already you just got a blow job 5 minutes ago" Thalia exclaimed. "I can fix that" Bianca suggested. "Be my guest" I replied. Zoe and Thalia got looks on their face like they knew something we didn't which worried me but I didn't let that distract me from a horny Bianca you don't even know what kind of things that girl can do with her body. "I guess we'll just go then" Zoe said walking out "Me too" Thalia said following Zoe. "Well now that their gone your mine." Bianca said walking up and immediately stripping off her shirt. "Well looks like someone's excited" I said picking her up and walking in the direction of my bed but I just walked right past it earning me some odd looks from Bianca. I carried her bridal style into my bathroom and turned on the shower. "I like where this is headed" Bianca said as I pulled off her remaining clothes then pulled us into the warm shower I was instantly rejuvenated by the water. "I love you Bianca" I said pulling her face up to mine and kissing her. She was the first of the 4 that I had said I love you to. "I love you too" She said deepening the kiss. My hard member was pocking at the side of her leg Causing her to gasp. We heatedly made out for about 15 minutes with exploring hands. "Percy," She gasped as I went back to sucking on her jaw line. "Yes Bianca" I replied. "I'm ready, I want you inside of me" She whispered. I immediately hardened to my average height of 10' "I can make it smaller if it would help since I'm guessing this is your first time" I said "You can do that" she asked sounding surprised "Yeah check this out" I replied concentrating on a light tingly feeling in my member causing it to shrink back to 8' then grow until it was 12'. "Wow well I think I'm good with how it was the first time, piece of advice; don't show that to the others unless you want to ruin the moment because If I didn't really, really want you right now that would have been a total turn off, but I'm horny as hell so please just fuck me" She said. I went back to 10' and was about to grab a condom when she stopped me. "You don't need one I'm on the pill" she said "someone's been wanting this for a while huh" I murmured in her ear. "Gods your hot just fuck me already" she said lust in her voice. I grabbed her ass and picked her up setting her down onto a ledge that I made appear on my shower wall the water was still running plastering my hair across my face. Summoning a bottle of lube and coating my cock I gave her one last meaningful glance. "Are you sure you want this" I asked positioning myself at her entrance. "For Zeus sake Percy just fuck me" she demanded so I did.

I felt her Hymen and looked her straight in the eye interlocking her lips with mine then thrusting in and breaking through. I felt her wince so I went slow and steady using my water healing powers to help her through but once I heard her start moaning, it was time to go to pound town on the fuck bus. "OOOH FUCK YEAH PERCY FUCK ME HARDER, OOH GO FASTER UNHGH OHH YEAH DEEPER" she moaned I was about 9' in when I decided to go godly dick mode on her. While I was still inside I elongated to my full length of 12' hitting her g-spot like 5 times. "Ohhh gods Bianca fuck yeah, You like that dick don't you, you little slut, ungh fuck yeah, do you want me to fuck you like the little bitch you are do you want me to pound your brains out" I groaned. "OOOH YEAH, OOH FUCK." She moaned "So you want me to stop eh," I said "NO PLEASE FUCK ME FUCK ME HARDER" She almost yelled she sounded so desperate. "Oh fuck yeah Oooh gods your pussy is so tight ungh ooh yeah" I moaned while continuing to pound the shit out of her. The sound of her getting plowed into the wall usually would have had everyone in here by now and if that wasn't enough all of our moaning and yelling would have someone here in a heartbeat I was starting to get worried. "Oh yeah you like that tight pussy don't you, OH fuck yeah Oooh yeah please Oh Percy fuck me harder Ohhh gods go deeper" she moaned I was already at full length so I used the water from the shower to surround my dick making it about 3 inches longer and ribbed to add to her pleasure. "OOOH PERCY OOH FUCK IM CUMMING" She moaned and I felt every bit of it through the water surrounding my dick. She had finished but I wasn't done yet I kept pounding harder and faster than ever causing Bianca to have multiple orgasms, they just kept coming one after another sending her into spasms of pleasure. "OOOH SHHIIITTT IM CUMMING" I bellowed. The water flushed out of her cunt in less than a second as my cum spurted through coating her walls.I shrunk back down to 10' and pulled out and lowered Bianca onto the shower floor, she sank to her knees and sucked off every last drop of cum then kept on going deep throating me"Oh damn Bianca" I moaned pulling her up. "I love you Percy so, so much" She said pulling me in for a kiss. "We should probably wash up and get out of here" I suggested. "Yeah your right, mind If I shower with you" she asked "No not at all" I replied smacking her ass lightly. "you know you are so different when we fuck, first your all I love you and are you sure you want to do this, but after a minute you're all like; BEG FOR IT BITCH YOU LITTLE SLUT!" she fake yelled in her best impersonation of me which wasn't very good. "I could say the same for you misses GO DEEPER OH YEAH FUCK ME" I replied. "How is that bad" she asked. "I was a foot in, you realize that right before you cumed I was 15 inches inside of you" I said. "Damn, I thought you said your longest was 12'" She said "Ever heard of water control" I replied. She just nodded with a thoughtful look in her eye and grabbed some soap but instead of washing herself she washed me instead going up and down my abs tracing my tattoo so I did the same. Tracing her spine then going over to her tattoo which was of a very dark butterfly which extended from the back of her neck across part of her shoulder then onto her side it was a nice butterfly, But she didn't have any animals yet. "You are soo hot" Bianca stated "You should look in the mirror, gods you have such a beautiful body, it's not just your body everything about you is amazing I love you so much Bianca I can't even put it into words" I said she didn't replied she just looked at me staring into my eyes looking for any signs of lies or betrayal which none was found. "How long have we been going out" she asked "About a year I think, we were with the hunters for a while" I replied "It's really been that long and we just got around to sex" she said "You know I never thought about it like that but I guess you right" I said.

We finished showering and got dressed she came back into my room dressed in a pair of sweat pants and a green shirt that had a picture of the earth on it reading "EARTH DAY 2316" wow it really has been that long 301 years since I left. "Hey Perce its dinner time, also Chaos told me to tell everyone that were supposed to announce our real identity to everyone" she said "Okay thanks I'll be there in a second" I replied walking out in my black cargo pants and red shirt I had my throwing knives in there holster 5 on my shoulder 7 on each side and 2 on my back. "You two sure did take a long time in there" Zoe said as we walked out letting out our wings to get there faster. "Yeah well you can't rush love" I said "You are so stupid" said Thalia who I was holding in my arms since she didn't have wings. "I wouldn't be saying bad things about the one that is carrying you over 500 feet in the air" Bianca advised and Thalia shut up. The rest of the trip was made in silence. "So it looks like gay boy and his little friends have decided to join us" Dominic called out. I landed about a foot away from him set Thalia down walked up to him and punched him in the face so hard his teeth cracked, he flew across the dining pavilion landing on the Aphrodite table. "Who the hell do you think you are you can't just come into our camp and bust up our people" shouted Travis but I just ignored him none of the immortal campers have seemed to notice who I am yet except for the ones who were in the throne room when I first revealed my identity. "Peter Jonson is that you" asked Dionysus. "Weren't you in the throne room when I told everyone I was back" I asked "Oh please I was passed out through the whole meeting no one really pays attention to those not even Athena no one likes to sit there and listen to Zeus blabber all day" he replied "Oh cool, well as you heard I'm Percy I'm back deal with it" I announced earning several gasps from the crowed. "No way" Leo shouted "Yes way" I replied "That is so not fair how come you get wings" he whined. After dinner I skipped the camp fire and went to hang out with the guys. "So what has it been like being an assassin of Chaos" Nico asked "It's been cool killed a lot of people got promoted to king of the universe looking for a prince to replace me" I said "Cool, but who are you dating you said you would tell me" Jason asked "There is a prophecy and it's about this guy who gets 4 immortal lovers and then goes off and saves the world and everything " I explained "An the 4 immortal lovers are" Frank asked "When I say this no one is allowed to get mad alright" I said "Okay agreed now tell us" Nico said "Okay so the four immortal lovers I was talking about are Artemis, Zoe, Thalia, and Bianca" I said "WHAT!" Jason screeched "THAT IS NOT COOL" Nico yelled. "Hold on, before you go and kill Percy let me ask one question are they good in bed" asked Leo "What the fuck what kind of question is that!" Nico yelled "Gods I was just wondering" Leo murmured walking off to the Hephaestus cabin. "Well are they" Jason asked quietly. "You know what you are a fucking pervert Jason" I said "But the answer would be a yes although me and Thalia haven't gotten that far, but Nico your sister is like amazing" I said before I zapped back into my Cabin thingy and got ready for bed. Once I fell asleep I started to dream, that's odd I thought I haven't had a dream in a while I thought. "That's because this isn't just a dream" I heard Chaos say "Oh that's cool" I replied "Percy I know that you love these women so I would like you to take these" he said handing me four boxes. "I don't know, I just I don't think I'm ready" I admitted "But you are Perseus you just don't know it yet, also your time on earth is coming to an end you must propose soon or the prophecy will be interrupted" he said "Okay I will I just need time" I said "Time you do not have, go, it is time for you to wake someone is searching for you" he said and then I woke to see Bianca's face a few inches from mine "Oh good your awake" she said "Yeah, hey want to see something cool" I asked "Okay what's up" she replied "Come on follow me" I said leading her up a hidden stair case onto the roof which once you get up there it's about 700 feet in the air the building was blessed by chaos himself to look just like a normal cabin. "Wow I didn't know about this" Bianca gasped "Yeah it's awesome right, want some food" I asked "Sure she replied how about…. Spaghetti" She suggested I clapped my hands and a 5 star restaurant scene appeared in front of us; a candle lit dinner with all those forks and spoons you never use sitting right in the light of the moon the cinnamon candles flickered in the wind. "Let's eat" She said getting up to and sitting down at the table. We ate and talked and watched the stars for hours I even summoned up a puppy for a few minutes before sending it back to its home. "I know that you didn't just bring me out here for the food what's up" she asked "I wanted you to see this" I said pointing at the rising sun it really is beautiful from this spot, all the colors merging together the look of the sun when it's rising like a ball of fire it was amazing. "Hey Bianca can I ask you something" I asked "Yeah what is it" she replied "I was just wo-

**Ooh cliff hanger you don't know if he was going to propose or na soooo sorry for the late update I know its been like for ever but I'm back and I got my computer too, can you believe I did all of this is one day like whoa **


	11. So this is whats up

**So I won't be updating this story probably ever but I am going to restart the basic like idea of this one in a different thing and answering to the request of fillnow 21 my next post will be the beginning of a Percy X Both of Nico's sisters so look out for that ill try to have it out by Wednesday.**


End file.
